


So Kiss Me

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, CUUUUUUUUUTE, Dean's a cutie, Famous Dean, M/M, Rockstar Dean, Sappy as fuck, Song Inspired, proposal, romantic, ugh so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knew Dean was going to do something amazingly romantic when he got a text saying 'Wear your best suit, there'll be a car at your door in thirty minutes'</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jason Walker's 'Kiss Me'

Castiel knew Dean was going to do something amazingly romantic when he got a text saying 'Wear your best suit, there'll be a car at your door in thirty minutes' He hadn't been expecting anything, even though it was their fifth anniversary. Dean said the he had a late night show interview and needed to be there around eight. Castiel said it was fine they would just do something the next day. He'd been a little disappointed but he understood.

It only meant that he was especially happy to see the text. He was ready and standing in front of his apartment building when the car arrived. A bloody limo that's what it was. The driver didn't say anything just started the car. 

They drove to Dean and Sam's beach house instead to Beverly Hills. Castiel got out and saw a trail of lantern leading into the garden. He smiled and walked along the path, seeing the pavilion so brightly illuminated he could only see silhouettes. As he got closer he heard a soft piano, speakers hidden behind the mass of lights. 

"Kiss me…" Dean started to sing. Castiel's smile widened. It was the song they first danced to at Sam's wedding where he'd been part of the catering but Dean talked him into dancing and well the rest is history. Castiel walked up the stairs of the pavilion, making out Jo who was playing the violin, Jessica playing cello and Sam behind the grand piano. 

Castiel always loved watching Dean sing, hearing his voice without any tech or speakers or anything. Dean's eyes were full of love as he sang to Castiel. Castiel knew the song was about to end and made himself ready to attack Dean with his mouth. Dean sang the last verse with even more passion, dropping down on one knee with the second last ' so kiss me' Castiel's eyes went wide.

"So marry me." He said, letting his words flow on the music, and pulled out a little black box with a ring.

"Oh god!" Castiel gasped and fell to his knees in front of Dean, pulling him into his arms. "Yes." He whispered. Dean laughed and pressed him closer.Castiel pulled back to press his lips against Dean's. 

"Forever." He mumbled against Dean's lips. 

 

"Forever." Dean answered and grabbed Castiel's hand, slipping the ring onto his finger.


End file.
